Las ansias de un vampiro
by valiita
Summary: ONESHOT. Draco y Hermione son delegados a organizar un baile de Halloween. Mientras buscan el disfraz adecuado, caen en las redes de una magia potente y misteriosa que los revolucionará... ¿cuáles son las ansias de un vampiro? [LEMMON!]


_**Disclaimer: **_La mayor parte de los personajes que reconozcan en esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo sólo les doy un nuevo uso un tanto desquiciado.

_**Summary:**_ Draco y Hermione son delegados a organizar un baile de Halloween. Mientras buscan el disfraz adecuado, caen en las redes de una magia potente y misteriosa que los revolucionará... ¿cuáles son las ansias de un vampiro?

**Advertencia:**

_Esta historia cuenta con escenas que podrían herir susceptibilidades, así como con un vocabulario un tanto subido de tono. Léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo cumplo con avisar del rating M. _

**xx**

_**Las ansias de un vampiro**_

_dedicado a Paula Ferrer._

—Esto es ridículo…

—_Muy _ridículo.

—No se lo perdonaré jamás a ese viejo loco.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Quieres dejar de repetir todo lo que digo?

—¡No repito! Estoy concordando, porque por más insufrible y despectivo que seas, sólo esta vez te encuentro la razón.

—¿Incluido lo de "viejo loco"?

—Todo, _todo_ menos eso.

Hermione frunció el ceño y apuró el paso, un tanto apestada. No quería darle la razón a Malfoy sobre llamar al respetable Dumbledore "viejo loco", pero lo cierto es que con su última y brillante idea estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que se le hubiera reventado un vaso en la cabeza. Un repentino ataque de psicosis, lo que sea, pero eso no era normal. Era suicida.

Organizar la fiesta de Halloween. Hasta ahí vamos bien.

Organizarla en la única salida a Hogsmeade del mes. No tan bien.

Organizarla con tu prefecto amigo preferido: Draco Malfoy. _Nada_ de bien. De hecho, asqueroso.

Ser la pareja durante toda la noche de aquel prefecto amigo preferido. ¿"Bien" seguía siendo el adverbio a utilizar?

Hermione bufó, molesta.

¿Y todo por qué? Por la ridícula idea de la Cooperación Mágica Interescolar. ¿Es que Dumbledore nunca entendería que serpientes y leones no se llevaban? No lo hacían, y _nunca_ lo harían. Día y noche. Blanco y negro. Agua y aceite.

Simplemente, rojo y verde.

Pero el anciano director se metía todas las leyes Universales por donde mejor le cabían, pues no vaciló en delegar una asignación a cada pareja de prefectos que él mismo formó, relegándola a ella a pasar toda la tarde con Malfoy comprando chucherías para adornar el Gran Salón, en lugar de poder disfrutar del día libre con sus amigos. Y tampoco es que el día estuviera espléndido, pues densos nubarrones cubrían sus cabezas sin permitirle el paso a los tenues rayos de sol, pero se le antojaba un excelente panorama el pasar aquella salida encerrada en las Tres Escobas con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente en las manos, sólo charlando. Lástima que en lugar de aquello debiera aguantar las quejas y estupideces del hurón al menos toda la mañana. Intentaría acabar rápido para deshacerse de esa penosa asignación cuanto antes.

Así pues caminó un poco más deprisa por el camino pedregoso que conectaba Hogwarts con Hogsmeade, con y sin la intención de dejar muy atrás al rubio. Él gruñó algo ininteligible mientras apuraba su propia marcha y la adelantaba, pareciendo ofendido. Al suspiro de ella salió un vaho de color blanco de su boca, por lo que se rodeó más la bufanda al cuello, tapándose hasta la nariz colorada.

Cuando bajaron girando por la última curva del camino se presentó ante sus ojos un Hogsmeade atestado de cabo a rabo por magos, brujas y muchos, muchos estudiantes, correteando por doquier y comprando alguna que otra cosa que llamara su atención. Hermione lamentó que fuera precisamente ésa la única salida fuera de Hogwarts previa a la tan esperada fiesta de Halloween, pues aquel parecía ser un muy ajetreado veintidós de octubre.

Comenzaban a asomarse las primeras casas y tiendas del pueblito mágico cuando la Gryffindor vio al chico que la acompañaba enlentecer sus pasos hasta acabar junto a ella, hablándole decidido sin apenas mirarla, quizá considerándose demasiado distinguido para eso.

—Tú ve a comprar las cintas y demás cosas para decorar el comedor, yo buscaré las bromas y trampas que regaremos por el salón. Nos encontramos en una hora en la tienda de Disfraces de Lady Morticia. —soltó. Y, sin pronunciar otra palabra, siguió rumbo al centro del pueblo a paso resuelto.

Hermione ahogó la retahíla de insultos que se le atragantaron en la garganta y se dispuso a hacer "su" parte del trabajo, pensando que aunque con soberana prepotencia, aquella estipulación del rubio le serviría para no verlo durante buena parte de la mañana. Y, realmente, avanzarían mucho más si trabajaban por separado.

Así lo comprobó cuando, al cabo de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de deambular por puestos y tiendas acabó con las manos llenas de bolsas con compras. Vio la hora en su reloj y se dijo que lo mejor sería ir andando hacia la tienda de disfraces, ya que aunque no estaba demasiado lejos, a ella le gustaba ser puntual. En el camino pasó por otras tiendas de fiestas y en una de ellas vislumbró a Ron y Pansy, otra de las parejas de prefectos, discutiendo airadamente. Meneó la cabeza e intentó evitar rodar los ojos, pero no pudo. ¿Dumbledore _de verdad _pensaba que algún día se arreglarían las cosas entre las casas que durante toda la vida fueron eternas rivales? No sabía si gritarle "viejo loco" en la cara o simplemente echarse a reír.

—¡Hermione!

Se giró en redondo para ver a Harry y Ginny acercarse hacia ella, la última llevando en su mano la paleta de caramelo más grande que la castaña había visto jamás.

—¿Has visto a Ron? —le preguntó su amigo.

—Recién. Está en la tienda _deFerrer_ con Pansy, pero todavía no terminan, parece. Y creo que tardarán un poco más, por lo visto no consiguen ponerse de acuerdo para nada.

—Oh, rayos. Quería mostrarle la nueva escoba que salió a la venta… Definitivamente ésta no ha sido una de las más brillantes ideas de Dumbledore.

—Dímelo a mí. —resopló ella.

—A propósito, ¿dónde está Malfoy? —intervino Ginny, mirando a sus costados.

—Nos dividimos el trabajo. Él se fue a conseguir los juegos y bromas que pondremos en el comedor y yo los adornos. Ahora mismo iba a juntarme con él en la tienda de Lady Morticia, para ver lo de nuestros disfraces.

—¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado… además de todo esto, tienen que ser pareja durante la fiesta. Realmente te compadezco, Hermione.

—Yo no tanto… —murmuró Ginny, y Hermione no supo si su intención era que Harry escuchara o no, pero éste lo hizo igual.

—¡Ginny! —censuró, soltándole la mano y frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, vamos, no te pondrás celoso ahora. Además, supongo que prefieres que lo admita en voz alta a que te lo oculte y, para qué andamos con cosas, Malfoy tiene un _muy_ buen cuerpo. Pero-- ¡No! Déjame terminar, Harry. Iba a decir que, a mí gusto, el tuyo es mucho mejor. —el ojiverde se sonrojó un poco pero siguió mirándola con desconfianza, la que ella opacó con un beso. Hermione sólo sonrió, ya totalmente acostumbrada a las salidas de la pequeña pelirroja.

—Bueno, creo que me voy yendo…

—Está bien… ¡no, espera! Puedes dejar las bolsas con nosotros. Harry, ¿podrías llevárselas?

—¿Por qué yo? —inquirió él, aún un tanto receloso y sin dejarse influir mucho por la cara de santa inmaculada que le puso Ginny.

—Porque eres un caballero hermoso.

—Hazle caso a tu novia, Harry. —intervino la castaña, sonriendo.

—Oh, está bien… conste que no lo hago porque me lo hayas dicho tú, Ginny, sino por Hermione, que es mi amiga y…

La aludida meneó la cabeza mientras se alejaba luego de intentar despedirse, pero ninguno de ellos la escuchó, uno muy concentrado en su obstinación y la otra en calmarlo con caricias y sonrisas. A medida que se desplazaba por entre el montón de gente que visitaba Hogsmeade, sentía que el día cada vez se hacía más frío, por lo que intentó apresurarse para entrar rápido a la tienda de disfraces, que seguro estaría más temperada que el exterior. Miró hacia el cielo pero le pareció que las nubes grises no amenazaban lluvia, así que aunque sea podía sentirse tranquila por ese lado. No le hacía ninguna gracia volver al castillo con un diluvio de aquellos típicos en el otoño de Inglaterra cayendo sobre su cabeza.

Cuando llegó por fin a su destino Malfoy ya se encontraba allí, cargando con varias bolsas de distintos colores y tamaños en sus manos. Por un fugaz segundo recordó las palabras de Ginny sobre la figura del rubio, pero las alejó con un chasqueo de lengua. Él la recibió con una expresión que quizá pretendía amedrentarla, pero Hermione pasó de él e ingresó al local con la barbilla en alto. La campanilla tintineó al golpearla la puerta de entrada, y Lady Morticia, una bruja alta y vestida por completo de negro, se apresuró a recibirlos con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días. ¿Buscan trajes para Halloween? —ellos asintieron, y la bruja los guió por entre su abarrotada tienda hasta la zona dedicada a los disfraces para la ocasión— ¿Qué tienen en mente? Tengo mucho para escoger… —les indicó unas máscaras sorprendentemente reales que de verdad atemorizaban, y otras horripilantes que más que asustar, asqueaban.

—Tenemos que ir vestidos con un tema en común. —aportó Hermione— Habíamos pensado en Drácula y Mina Harker.

—¡Oh, sí! Sí, son una pareja terrorífica, pero atractiva. Y ustedes se ven muy bien juntos, chicos, así que disfrazados de Drácula y Mina se compenetrarán igualmente bien, me parece.

—No somos nada. —se apresuró a aclarar Draco, cortante— ¿Puede mostrarnos los disfraces rápido, por favor?

La mujer asintió sin reparar en el tono irritado del muchacho y los condujo con dificultad entre corredores de muchos y diversos disfraces, todos con bastante gente apiñada alrededor. De pronto se detuvo en uno de ellos y extrajo dos colgadores de la barra de metal, uno con un vestido negro de encaje y exquisitos bordados, y el otro con un traje de frac igualmente negro, junto con su respectiva capa de interiores rojo sangre. Cada traje llevaba colgando una bolsita de plástico, dentro de la cual había una placa de dientes falsos blanquísimos y filudos, de la que sin duda los que más resaltaban eran los colmillos prominentes. Ambos tomaron su respectivo disfraz –sólo Hermione agradeció– y se encaminaron a los vestidores, encontrándolos todos ocupados. El rubio resopló y la castaña no pudo menos que hacer lo mismo. Tuvieron que pasar diez minutos hasta que uno por fin fue dejado libre y Draco se apresuró a tomarlo para que nadie más lo hiciera.

—Tendremos que compartirlo, sino nunca terminamos. Cámbiate tú primero, luego voy yo.

Hermione acató en silencio, quizá demasiado sorprendida por aquel repentino ataque de caballerosidad por parte del altivo rubio como para opinar algo. Prefirió no cuestionarle el gesto e ingresó en el vestidor, cerrando la puerta con pestillo a su espalda. Se le puso la piel de gallina cuando se quitó toda la ropa y el frío la envolvió, por lo que se apresuró a ponerse el vestido, costándole un poco de trabajo dado lo ajustado que era. Pero cuando terminó y contempló su reflejo en el espejo se le cortó la respiración, y no precisamente por lo ajustado del corsé.

Era un vestido finísimo, con delicados encajes y cuentas ocasionalmente desperdigados en el amplio ruedo y el corsé que se le entallaba magníficamente, resaltando el busto de una manera quizá demasiado provocadora a gusto de Hermione. Los hombros y brazos quedaban sin tela que los cubriera, por lo que su piel un tanto más pálida de lo normal debido al largo período sin exposición al sol resaltaba mucho más bajo el denso negro de su atuendo. Se calzó unos zapatos negros de tacón aguja que Lady Morticia le había pasado y luego extrajo los dientes falsos de la bolsita, que al primer contacto se adhirieron por arte de magia a su boca. Palpó los afilados colmillos con la lengua y sintió un escalofrío, pues con todo aquello se sentía tan vampiresa que temía que en cualquier momento empezaría a rogar por sangre. Por último, soltó su cabello castaño del improvisado rodete en el que estaba cautivo y las ondas castañas cayeron por sus hombros y espalda, delicadas. Sonrió y los colmillos volvieron a asomarse. Su apariencia era abrumadora.

Descorrió el pestillo y salió del cambiador, encontrándose con un Malfoy de expresión absolutamente aburrida recargado contra la pared. Pero aquella pose duró apenas una fracción de segundo en cuanto Hermione se presentó ante él, ya arreglada, pues se incorporó de la pared como propulsado por una fuerza invisible, la misma que le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y entreabrir la boca. No hablaba. La castaña esbozó una leve sonrisa y los colmillos relucieron; vio al ojigris tragar saliva. Comenzó a sonrojarse por el intenso escrutinio del que era víctima, pero entonces Draco pareció espabilarse y endureció las facciones nuevamente, ingresando en un absoluto silencio al vestidor.

Hermione se entretuvo casi diez minutos mirando unas interesantes motitas de polvo que flotaban sobre su cabeza, pero al cabo de dos minutos más ya estaba absolutamente apestada. ¿Qué hacía ahí dentro que tardaba tanto?

—Malfoy, ¿quieres apurarte? Pareces chica de tanto que te demo…

¿Qué iba a decir? Alguien que la ayudara a terminar la oración, por favor.

Por unos instantes su cabeza fue una nebulosa ininteligible, de la que lo único que lograba rescatar era la visión de un Draco Malfoy enfundado en un elegante frac negro, bajo el cual llevaba una chaquetilla blanco marfil abotonada, dejando apenas entrever la camisa blanca y el corbatín del mismo color. El pantalón se afirmaba en su cadera, cayendo distinguidamente por la larga extensión de sus piernas hasta los zapatos, también negros. Nunca había apreciado lo suficiente su porte imponente, pero en este caso era imposible no notarlo. La capa negra y roja en el revés caía por los fuertes hombros y hasta el suelo, mientras que sus solapas levantadas rígidamente le acariciaban los oídos. La piel blanca de su cuello resaltaba extraordinariamente bajo el traje y la capa negra, y a ella la desbordaron las ganas de morderlo. Había peinado su cabello rubio platino hacia atrás, acorde con el atuendo. El efecto era soberbio, y en ese momento fue ella quien tragó saliva. Él también sonrió y Hermione avistó las falsas piezas dentales, que lograban junto con todo el conjunto otorgarle un aspecto casi siniestro. Maquiavélicamente atrayente.

Abrumador, tanto o más que el de ella.

—¡Por Morgana! Se ven fantásticos, impactantes… yo… no sé qué decir… —balbuceó Lady Morticia, que había aparecido a su lado y paseaba sus ojos negros del uno al otro— A ver, júntense un poco… ¡eso! Impresionante, definitivamente impresionante… ¿seguro que no son nada? ¿Novios? ¿No? No me pongan esa cara, chicos, lo pregunto en serio. Pocas veces he visto tanto magnetismo en una pareja que venga aquí. De seguro el hechizo incorporado en los disfraces estará funcionando espléndidamente, no me cabe duda.

—¿Perdón? —intervino Draco, alzando las cejas— ¿Estos trajes están hechizados?

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí, y olvidé explicarlo. Son mágicos. Tengo pocos de estos en mi tienda, pero son sin duda los favoritos. Dependiendo del disfraz, despiertan en su portador los deseos del personaje que pretenden emular. En el caso de ustedes, quizá sientan una extraña hambre de sangre o ganas de pernoctar en un ataúd de raso rojo. Pero no se alarmen, no se transformarán verdaderamente en vampiros pues es un hechizo de poca fuerza, los efectos son sólo superficiales.

Draco asintió, de pronto comprendiendo las repentinas y casi famélicas ganas que le entraron de clavar sus nuevos colmillos en el largo cuello de la castaña en cuanto la vio así vestida fuera del probador.

—Vengan, véanse juntos en un espejo. Se les caerá la mandíbula, están despampanantes.

Hermione comenzaba a pensar que Lady Morticia estaba metiéndose demasiado en su papel de vendedora, pero no pudo evitar opinar que verdaderamente tenía razón en cuanto los arrastró hacia uno de los espejos gigantes de la tienda.

La visión de ellos dos, juntos, era majestuosa. Impactante, definitivamente atractiva. Por efecto de la magia que ejercían los disfraces o por la propia afinidad que recalcó Lady Morticia, ambos irradiaban un magnetismo difícilmente eludible. Los portes, los colores, las facciones. Lo que le faltaba a uno, lo tenía el otro. El puzzle completo.

Ambos parecían contener la respiración, aún sin dar crédito del todo a la imagen que estaba quedando grabada en su retina.

—¿Se dan cuenta? ¡Es increíble! Estoy segura que estos disfraces nunca lucirán tanto en otros como lo hacen en ustedes. Es imposible. Si no los llevan sería un sacrilegio. —Hermione quería pensar que la mujer exageraba sobremanera, pero muy dentro suyo comprendía que realmente tenía razón, aunque eso le quitara la modestia.

—Nosotros… lo veremos. Discúlpenos un momento. —dijo la castaña, tomando a Draco de un brazo y arrastrándolo de vuelta al vestidor.

—¿_"Lo veremos"_? ¿Te volviste loca? ¡Esa señora tiene razón! Creí que moriría antes de decir algo como esto, ¡pero de verdad nos vemos bien juntos con estas cosas!

—Yo también lo pienso, Malfoy, pero realmente me parece que la magia de estos disfraces es más potente de lo que Lady Morticia la pintó… No sé, lo que me pasó fue fuerte y tuve ganas de… —calló, repentinamente sonrojada.

—O sea que… tú… ¿tú también lo sentiste? —titubeó en un murmullo jadeante.

—Sí, y fue… raro. Yo… —la gente que constantemente pasaba por su lado los empujaba, por lo que resopló y empujó a Draco dentro del vestidor, cerrando la puerta luego de entrar ella también— Míranos. Es… sublime, pero más peligroso de lo que parece.

—¿Peligroso? Granger, ¿por qué _esto_ tendría que ser peligroso? —cuestionó el rubio, viendo como atontado sus reflejos en el espejo que estaba justo frente a ellos.

—¡Porque la magia de los disfraces es potente! Me lo puse hace bastante y me sigo sintiendo extraña… —añadió en un murmullo bajo y avergonzado— No sé cómo reaccionaría si el día de la fiesta me pasa esto mismo.

—¿Y qué es lo que te pasa…?

El corazón de Hermione dio un respingo en cuanto reparó en el brillo que iluminó los ojos del muchacho cuando se giró por completo hacia ella. Debido a este cambio de posición no pudo seguirlo mirando a través del espejo y tuvo que voltearse también, alzando el rostro para alcanzar las orbes de mercurio. Estaban cerca. Tragó saliva y sintió un cosquilleo extraño en los falsos colmillos mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por la línea de la mandíbula de Draco. Él humedeció sus labios con la lengua y entonces los ojos de Hermione corrieron a atrapar el gesto mientras ella misma se mordía el labio. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a profundizarse.

—¿No puedes hablar? —musitó él con la voz una nota más grave de lo habitual, y ella meneó ligeramente la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra— Si quieres yo puedo hablar por los dos…

Draco enrolló un rizo en su dedo índice y tiró de él, viendo cómo éste se soltaba y replegaba nuevamente junto al rostro de Hermione. Sonrió casi malévolamente y se acercó más, a lo que ella intentó detenerlo poniendo las manos en su pecho. Sintió el corazón agitado contra su palma y regresó la vista a sus ojos, sorprendida. El brillo extraño que antes había visto seguía allí, y no le pareció muy buena señal.

—Basta, Malfoy, no es divertido…

—Eso puede arreglarse…

—Tenemos que quitarnos estos disfraces ya mismo, no estarías comportándote así si no lo tuvieras puesto. —se escabulló de sus brazos e intentó salir del vestidor, pero él volvió a atraparla por la espalda y ahora ambos se veían reflejados en el espejo.

—¿Puedo quitarte yo el tuyo? —murmuró cerca de su oído, acariciando el lóbulo con sus labios suaves. Hermione se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

—Merlín, esto es ridículo… —jadeó.

—Ridículo o no, no puedo contener más las ganas de besarte, de pellizcar tus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, de enterrar mis dientes en tu cuello… —a medida que hablaba, su mano derecha subía poco a poco la falda del vestido de Hermione, revelando una pierna torneada y un tanto tostada, que observaba ávidamente por el espejo. Hundió la nariz en el oloroso cabello castaño de ella y sus labios comenzaron a juguetear sobre la larga extensión de su cuello, su otra mano enterrada en su pelo— …No aguanto las ganas de que seas mía, aquí… ahora… —llegó a la base del cuello y el cosquilleo en sus colmillos comenzaba a ser insoportable, por lo que obedeció a los instintos que le nacían desde lo más primitivo de su ser y mordió aquella pequeña porción de carne tierna y tibia. Hermione ahogó un pequeño gemido, producto de la excitación y de la pizca de dolor que sintió cuando él clavó el afilado diente en su cuello estirado.

Hasta ese momento, Hermione podía considerarse como la que mejor llevaba el asunto de la magia en los disfraces, pero ante aquella provocación el autocontrol se le fue a la mismísima mierda. Sintió que el poder subestimado de aquel hechizo borboteaba en lo más interno de ella, desparramándose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, colmándola. Cegándola. Hasta ella misma pudo ver aquel brillito misterioso relampaguear en sus orbes castañas a través del espejo, pero aquello pasaba totalmente a un segundo plano si se concentraba en todas las cosas que tenía ganas de hacerle a ese remedo de vampiro que tenía en frente.

Draco… Drácula… hasta el nombre concordaba, curiosa coincidencia. Pensó que por algo tendría que ser y su idea se afianzó en cuanto sintió como si unos cuchillos le arañaran la oreja, para luego tomarla definitivamente. Demandaba atención, y ella pretendía dársela.

Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró hacia arriba, chocándose con los ojos grises y devolviéndole, en medida de lo posible, aquella mirada tan intensa. Sonrió de medio lado y lo acercó tomándolo de la nuca, juntando sus labios.

La descarga eléctrica fue potentísima, tanto que no les pareció normal que llegara a adormecer sus extremidades. Algo hirvió como lava en sus vientres y resoplaron en los labios del otro, extasiados. Pronto, aquel sólo contacto no fue suficiente y sentían que el hambre no cesaba, sino aun aumentaba. Draco continuó obedeciendo a aquel renacido instinto y enterró su lengua con fiereza en la boca entreabierta de su compañera, arrancándoles a ambos un jadeo entrecortado. Nueva descarga eléctrica, y comenzaban a no sentir las piernas.

Quizá buscando despertar aquella zona, la mano de Draco continuó con la perezosa subida que comenzara hacía unos momentos, pero esta vez Hermione se sintió tentada por una fuerza superior a ella, que la hizo apoyar su mano libre sobre la grande de él, haciendo más presión sobre su muslo y apresurando el recorrido, más arriba… más arriba… Hermione gimió con ganas cuando ambas manos alcanzaron su intimidad, encogiéndose en sí misma y acercando sus caderas. Sintió algo ajeno a ella en su trasero, y comprendiendo lo que era gimió de nuevo, más fuerte que la vez anterior. El rubio apresó rápidamente su boca en la suya para ahogar el sonido y entonces la ojimiel cayó en cuenta de que aún se encontraban en un lugar público, precisamente dentro de un vestidor al que no le habían puesto pestillo…

Y difícilmente podría haberse sentido más excitada en ese momento.

Se desligó del abrazo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas temblorosas y se apresuró a correr el seguro, pero cuando se dirigía hacia sus ropas amontonadas en el suelo en busca de su varita, él la tomó de la muñeca y apresó con rudeza contra la pared, cargando a continuación toda su humanidad en su cuerpo. Hermione sintió sus formas por completo sobre ella y se mordisqueó el labio, ansiosa.

—Pero quería silen--

—Yo no puedo esperar… —musitó contra su boca, supliendo a la castaña en la tarea de morder su propio labio. A continuación hizo un brusco movimiento de cadera que la mató. Sintió su sangre llamear dentro de sus venas.

—Yo tamp-- Mierda… Yo tampoco, pero… oh, Dios. Nos van a escuchar, esto no está silenciado…

—¿No te excita más así? —Hermione no sabía si con eso se refería a la situación en la que se encontraban, donde toda la tienda desbordada de gente podría escucharlos si no eran lo suficientemente discretos, o a la nueva presión que ejerció con la cadera. De todas formas, si la pregunta no era suficiente, seguramente el movimiento de su pelvis lo haría a él escuchar la respuesta que deseaba. Aunque ésta no fuera precisamente verbal, sino más bien un jadeo ininteligible pero igualmente prometedor.

Draco tomó la pierna derecha de Hermione por la rodilla y la alzó velozmente hasta la altura de su cadera, haciendo el vestido a un lado y acariciando su piel ascendentemente, mientras enterraba sus ojos grises en los avellana de ella. La castaña sonrió con un deje de perversión totalmente ajeno a ella mas no tan extraño en aquel distorsionado contexto, y ancló sus brazos en el cuello fuerte del muchacho, enroscando su otra pierna en torno a él. Deslizó los ojos por el rostro varonil que estaba a sólo centímetros de ella, y cuando éstos llegaron nuevamente a su quijada sintió la picazón en los colmillos, y casi inconscientemente se los relamió. Él tragó saliva con dificultad y entonces ella comprendió su necesidad. Ya no reprimió el impulso y se abalanzó, hambrienta, a la marcada línea de la mandíbula de Draco, mordisqueando justo allí. Él gruñó, y ella sonrió.

—Nos tomamos bien en serio esto de ser vampiros… —dijo con dificultad, apretando las manos en el trasero de la trigueña para afianzar el agarre.

—Ajá… —asintió la chica, efectivamente tomando en serio sus palabras: hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello y aspiró su aroma, tan masculino como todo él, y nuevamente no pudo refrenar las ganas de hincar sus dientes también. Terminó con un mortal movimiento de caderas, de los mismos que había hecho él antes, y entonces el rubio no pudo ahogar más el gemido que llevaba tiempo conteniendo. Hermione intentó apagarlo en sus labios y en esa ocasión fue ella quien le devoró la boca, jugueteando con su lengua hasta delirar.

—Basta de juegos… —gruñó Draco con la voz unas cinco notas más grave que la vez anterior, separando sus labios sólo para besar su cuello y lamber los hombros salpicados de hermosas pequitas, mientras soltaba el corsé por la espalda.

Los pechos de Hermione fueron liberados y el blondo sintió que moría allí mismo. Las ansias de morder lo embargaron de nuevo, pero entonces sí que intentó refrenarse por todos los medios posibles pues presentía que si se dejaba llevar, a ella acabaría doliéndole un poco más que un simple mordisco en el cuello o en los hombros. Terminó de bajar el vestido, pero para quitárselo por completo Hermione tuvo que volver al suelo. Entonces la muchacha se sintió en desventaja y rápidamente comenzó a quitarle la chaquetilla y la camisa, mandando a volar también el corbatín. Acarició sus hombros a medida que deslizaba la capa por ellos, y se lanzó a lamber y arañar con los dientes el torneado torso de Draco. Lisonjeó la espalda amplia y suave, que se estrechaba a medida que bajaba por ella, hasta llegar a juguetear en el cinturón de los pantalones de satín. Coló las manos por delante y palpó, desvergonzada, lo que la tela ocultaba.

Draco gimió entonces más fuerte que todas las veces anteriores y su cabeza voló al hombro de Hermione, donde se mantuvo respirando superficialmente mientras ella lo volvía loco por allá abajo. De pronto sentía que el pantalón le quedaba demasiado apretado, que lo estrangulaba, y ella pareció percatarse de lo mismo pues se apresuró a soltar el cinturón, desabotonar y bajar el cierre, para luego bajarlo hasta sus tobillos. Quedó entonces sólo con los bóxers que moldeaban todo tan bien, pero nuevamente la castaña no se detuvo a meditar lo que lo favorecía la ajustada prenda y deslizó sus manos curiosas nuevamente _ahí dentro_. Piel con piel.

El efecto fue inmediato.

El gemido que soltó Draco pareció brotar desde lo más profundo de su ser, y necesitó clavar sus nuevos dientes con fuerza en el cuello de Hermione para descargar, aunque fuese en una mínima parte, todo el éxtasis que lo recorría. Para ella aquella mordida ya genuinamente vampiresca rayó en el límite entre placer y dolor serio, pero lo hizo de una forma tan exquisita que sólo consiguió excitarla aún más de lo que estaba. Y eso que la agasajada no era ella.

—Para…

—Sí, yo la siento parada… —se encontró diciendo, con una lascivia descontrolada.

—Mierda… En serio, no sig-- ¡Dios! —el chico jadeó fuerte, y su cabeza golpeó la pared en la que se mantenía recargado. Para Hermione todo aquello era música para sus oídos, y el verlo con el rostro apuntando hacia el techo, los puños apretados, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios fruncidos para no largarse a gritar como desquiciado era definitivamente un cuadro para sus ojos— Basta ya, no voy a aguantar si sigues haciendo esto…

Y, oh, ella quería que aguantara, claro que sí.

Obedeció como la buena niña que era, y en cuanto sus manos se alejaron de _aquello_, Draco pareció volver en sí. Y lo hizo de una forma bestial. Descontrolada. Famélica.

La empujó con brusquedad necesaria pero no excesiva hasta que atravesaron el vestidor y llegaron a la otra pared, esta vez las posiciones invertidas y siendo Hermione la acorralada. No perdió tiempo y le quitó la única prenda que la salvaguardaba de la total desnudez, acariciando su intimidad superficialmente con los dedos. La muchacha jadeó, pero no tuvo tiempo de prepararse cuando él comenzó a trazar círculos, hundiendo uno de sus dedos mientras sus colmillos cosquilleantes se ocupaban de los pezones erectos. Hermione quiso chillar cuando aquel dedo se entrometió en esa zona tan sensible, pero al verse privada de aquella posibilidad por el lugar en el que se encontraban se limitó a mordisquear el dedo que Draco le puso en la boca. Pensó que se lo rebanaría de tan fuerte que hincó los colmillos , pero él no se quejó y, mas aun, introdujo otro dedo en esa zona ubicada más al sur de su ombligo.

«_Quizá ésta es su forma de vengarse._» pensó, conteniendo otro gemido.

Empezaba a humedecerse, quizá demasiado.

Él lo notó y entonces abandonó definitivamente los juegos previos. Si no atacaba, desfallecería ahí mismo. Explotaría, dicho en términos más literales.

Tomó sus muslos con ambas manos y se hizo en el hueco, restregándose un poco más en el cuerpo femenino, ambos carentes de ropa y por tanto exacerbando el contacto y, entonces, se adentró en ella de una sola vez. Todo.

El puzzle ya estaba completo. Genuinamente completo.

La descarga eléctrica pareció resurgir desde lo más hondo de sus vientres para ir a concentrarse toda allí, en el punto exacto de su unión. Hermione casi rasga su labio de tanto que lo mordió para contener los sonidos que se esforzaban en arrancar de su boca, y a Draco le ocurrió algo parecido.

Entonces comenzó el vaivén cadencioso y esmerado, en el que ambos descubrieron se complementaban tan extraordinariamente bien. Él empujaba y ella amortiguaba la descarga, relamiéndose los labios y apretando los párpados. Clavó los talones en el duro trasero de Draco y sus uñas en los hombros, intentando descargarse de alguna manera que no fuera gritando como deseaba hacerlo, pero no daba mucho resultado. El espacio entre sus cuerpos estaba completamente húmedo por el sudor, y al fijarse en la frente de su amante la vio perlada de cristalinas gotitas, las mismas que cubrían la suya en cuanto se miró en el espejo que estaba a su lado.

Los músculos del trasero y los muslos del rubio se contraían con cada entrada, relajándose en las salidas, mientras que la espalda recia se mantenía tensa por completo. Y no pudo seguir mirando aquello pues le gustaba demasiado, y eso sumado al reciente incremento de la velocidad acabarían por desarmarla. Deseaba durar un poco más…

Pero se le hacía difícil. Draco embestía fuerte, profundo, tan adentro como podía, y ella se sentía colmada hasta lo imposible. Su espalda golpeaba rudamente la pared, pero aquella misma brutalidad era la que la volvía loca. Apretó más los ojos sintiendo que el cielo estaba cerca de sus manos y era capaz de rozarlo con ellas, mientras él continuaba con el empuje incesante…

Uno. Ejerció más presión con las caderas, con locura.

Otro, hondo y con fuerza. Rodeó su nuca con los brazos, gimiéndole en el oído.

Otro más. Ése fue desesperado, ansioso. A punto de llegar al éxtasis completo. Entreabrió la boca y por allí se asomó su lengua, con la que lambió bajo el oído del ojigris. Aquel pareció ser un buen estímulo.

Otro empuje, y más adentro, y más fuerte, y más rápido… y otro, y otro más…

El último. Prolongado y vibrante. Detonante de la locura, del desquicio absoluto.

Magia misteriosa, magnetismo natural. Quizá una mezcla de ambas cosas. El placer supremo emanó desde la profundidad de sus cuerpos, con todo aquel poderío primitivo convergiendo desde todos los rincones de sus cuerpos. Con todas aquellas partículas de magia reverberante explotando en sus vientres. Descontroladas.

Gimieron y no les importó, pues de no hacerlo se ahogarían en su propio gozo. Sin saberlo relamieron sus dientes afilados al mismo tiempo, y dada la posición en la que se encontraban ambos clavaron los hipersensibles colmillos cerca de la clavícula del otro.

_La mordida del vampiro._

Draco no pudo aguantar más el peso de Hermione y el suyo propio, por lo que se dejó arrastrar hasta el suelo y ambos quedaron allí, tendidos, sudorosos y revueltos. Se besaron con un hambre distinta, no tan desquiciada, sino más bien meticulosa, deseosa de saber qué era lo siguiente.

Entonces la placa de dientes falsos se soltó y ambos pudieron quitársela, notando que todo aquel revuelo comenzaba a ceder, casi hasta opacarse por completo. Se miraron extrañados, pero no arrepentidos.

—Así que la magia estaba en estas cosas… —comentó el rubio, tomando aquella reluciente dentadura.

Un golpeteo en la puerta del vestidor los sobresaltó, y recién entonces recordaron dónde se encontraban. Una expresión de alarma atravesó el rostro de Hermione, pero Draco se mantuvo desvergonzadamente impasible.

—Chicos, ¿están bien? Escuché unos ruidos extraños… ¿se lastimó alguno de ustedes? —preguntó la voz de Lady Morticia, del otro lado de la puerta.

—Estamos perfectamente. —contestó Hermione con las mejillas arreboladas, y el muchacho que la acompañaba la miró con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa picarona.

—Y bien… qué me dicen. ¿Compran los disfraces?

Ambos se miraron, compartiendo unos segundos de muda e increíble comprensión. Entonces dijeron, al unísono:

—¡Los llevamos!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Cuuumpleaaañoooss Feeeliiiz... teee deseaaamoosss aaa tiii!!... Cuumpleaaañoooss Pauliiitaaa.. queee los cuuumplaaas feeliiiiz!!!. :D_

_**Feliz cumpleaños Paula Ferreer!!**__**Y que cumplas muuuchos más!**_

_Dime, ¿te gustó tu regalo? Bueno... tu segundo regalo, mejor dicho. Me demoré tres días en escribirlo, pero ayer y hoy fueron los más trabajados, sin duda. Mira como me haces estresarme eh, perra ¬¬_

_Al principio tenía una idea totaaalmente distinta... pero a medida que fui escribiendo fueron saliendo otras cosas, y éste es el producto final xD Creo que no me quedó tan mal._

_Según mi reloj aún son las 11.57, así que me quedan 3 minutos para publicar esto y que todavía sea tu cumpleaños. A ver si lo logro._

_Este fic, obviamente, es para todas quienes deseen leerlo.. pero va especialmente dedicado para una persona hermosa que tuve el placer de conocer gracias a HP, y logramos cultivar una amistad tan grande que nos llevó a llegar a mandarnos cartas y regalos para el cumpleaños, como sucedió hoy día. A pesar de que una inmensa cordillera nos separe._

_Me alegro que te haya gustado la pulserita, te repito que yo la amé... y este año no hubo mail, pero creo que eso, la carta y este one shot especialmente hecho para ti __sirven de consuelo :P_

_Te adoro Paula, espero nos conozcamos algún día EN PERSONA :)_

_Muchos besos a todas y __**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUEVO, SORELLAAA!**_

_**PD:**__ Unos buenos reviews me vendrían bien. Quiero saber qué les pareció esto!_

.::.

_Edit 1 (22/10/2007): _Publicado el 22 de octubre... ¡misión cumplida! xD

_Edit 2 (14/09/2009)_: ¡Ya nos conocimos en persona! jajaj increíble.


End file.
